


Is Your Shirt Inside Out?

by scifitwee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifitwee/pseuds/scifitwee
Summary: Mark didn’t usually do shit like this, where he gets up and follows someone because he actually wants to talk to them, it doesn’t happen often. But he surprises himself when he lets his back hit against the cold counter of the house. Ethan bends down next to Mark, pulling milk and chocolate syrup out of the fridge.“Hi.”Mark says awkwardly, watching Ethan mix the chocolate milk together. Ethan smiles, turning around to face Mark. “Hey. Is your shirt inside out?”
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Is Your Shirt Inside Out?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, respect to the boys and their partners. If you are the boys, pls don't fuckin read this shit.
> 
> requests are open on tumblr! @scifitwee

Mark had just gotten out of rehab.

Okay, yeah. He fucked up his senior year of college, was in a bit of a coma for two months, and probably traumatized his mom. So, as one does after an overdose on pills, he went to rehab for a good six months.   
Mark had no intention of staying clean, nor did he ever want to stay clean in the first place. It didn’t sound appealing just being sober, especially when he really thinks about it. There’s not much of a reason for him to be clean, he doesn’t have friends, or much of a hobby besides doing drugs.

So, it was a week after Mark had gotten out of rehab, and he was going to his dealer’s house when he came across Ethan.

Ethan sat right next to a scratchy voiced drug dealer, wearing way too bright of clothes to be sitting on a dull couch in a trap house. Mark was never good at making friends, ever since he was little, he was always introverted. He wasn’t much of a social person, but Ethan was. The other man eyed Mark down, smirking when they both caught sights of each other. Ethan got up and went into the kitchen.  
Mark didn’t usually do shit like this, where he gets up and follows someone because he actually wants to talk to them, it doesn’t happen often. But he surprises himself when he lets his back hit against the cold counter of the house. Ethan bends down next to Mark, pulling milk and chocolate syrup out of the fridge.

“Hi.”  
Mark says awkwardly, watching Ethan mix the chocolate milk together. Ethan smiles, turning around to face Mark. “Hey. Is your shirt inside out?”

It’s been two months since Mark had gotten out of rehab, and he learns that Ethan likes chocolate milk.  
He also learns that Ethan doesn’t do drugs a lot, but he definitely parties too much. Mark watched Ethan drink out of a gallon jug, making Mark shiver in disgust. Ethan learns that Mark hates parties, but loves cocaine.  
Ethan’s sweet, kind, hyper, and seriously worried about Mark.

“Mark, Maaaaark.”  
Ethan slumps against Mark’s back as he bends over a table to snort white powder, and Ethan frowns, standing up from his position.

“What?”  
Mark asks like he didn’t just take two lines, and rubs his nose like it never happened. Ethan feels like his body isn’t his own while grabbing the chocolate syrup out of the fridge. “Uh, nothin’. Do you want some chocolate milk?”

Ethan is actually really worried about Mark, sometimes he gets nightmares of Mark dying. They scare him so much that he convinces himself that this isn’t his right body. That spirals Ethan more. He hasn’t felt like this since he was sixteen, which made the feeling even worse about how he feels. Mark stumbled around his own house as Ethan walked to his bathroom to figure out if he was gonna throw up or bleed out this time.

Mark was never one for social shit, but Ethan definitely loved the club scene. Which was enough to make the other get out of the house, plus parties meant drugs. Ethan tonight was making Mark worry, though. He watched Ethan drink bottle after bottle, smoke after smoke. 

“Ethan,- Ethan, babe, let's go home.”  
Mark said, pulling Ethan up from the bathroom floor. Who ended up just pulling Mark down, laughing loudly when Mark fell on his ass, huffing angrily.

“You,-”  
Ethan can’t stop himself from laughing, face red from being drunk. Mark watches him and realizes that he doesn’t like Ethan like this. “Is your shirt inside out?”

Even though they both scare each other a lot, they still always end up in the same bed after a long night. They always wake up to each other's faces.


End file.
